The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement for supplying power in a communications network. The network comprises a subscriber side and a provider side. The provider side is connected to the subscriber side through one or more Line Terminals and at least one equipment at the subscriber side can be connected to said provider side through at least one Net Terminal.
Telecommunication equipments and so-called access nodes tend to move closer to the user and subscribers of the telecommunication network. In the networks based on copper lines, there are provided natural locations for arranging the equipments, generally at the joining points of the conductors or distribution cabinets. Usually, at these points there are no line voltages, generally of AC type, supplied. Supplying the line voltage to these points is usually not a major technical problem but it involves high costs, burdening partly subscription fees and partly the consumption charges. When the equipment moves closer to the subscriber, the number of the access nodes increases, which results in an accentuated problem.
Yet another problem is that the equipment requires some kind of backup unit, usually a battery backup, in case there are disturbances in the distribution of the line voltage.
Presently, more and more subscribers use Net Terminals at their side, which are powered by AC mains voltage or connect equipments powered by AC; Said Net Terminals besides telephones, computers, modems etc. also include, for example battery-powered mobile telephones which are recharged through chargers connected to the mains voltage.
The prior art poorly discloses power supply to a network from a subscriber/client/user side, however, supply some kind of devices in a network is known:
For example, WO 94/15424 relates to a system for providing voltage to a common line for a plurality of electrical units, each of which comprises a power supply unit for supplying power to electrical circuits of the electrical unit and to a common voltage lines. A switch is provided between the power supply unit and the voltage line to be in such position while the power supply unit is in operation that the power supply unit supplies power to said voltage lines, and in another position while the power supply unit is not in operation, whereby at least some of the electrical circuits of the electrical unit take voltage from said common voltage line. The aim of this invention is to provide a reliable and accurate voltage supply to the common line and specially in telecommunications systems for providing auxiliary voltage to interface circuits of plug-in units.
In EP-A2-887 331 a data transmission system is used between a mobile source and a stationary or a mobile reception device, each provided with a data transmitter and receiver, a control and a memory and coupled to a sensor and/or actuator. When the normal energy supply for the reception device, or the reception device and the sensor and/or the actuator fails, the operating energy may be provided by an energy transmitter and a cooperating energy receiver.
According to EP-A2-863 652, a media selection device is in functional parallel with an alternate local telephone network and an existing local telephone network. Upon detecting a loss of local power, the device switches to the local exchange network based on the assumption that the local exchange network is operable, despite the loss of local power. While power is supplied to the device, originating calls are transmitted from the telephone to the device and to the alternate network. Incoming calls from the alternate network are transmitted to the device and to the telephone.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, which enables supplying a communications network, preferably a telecommunications network and specially an access node with power, normally AC power, from at least one user or subscriber side.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for supplying the communications network specially during power failures with power, whereby the need for battery backups is reduced or eliminated. Consequently, a need for costly larger backup stations and related cost of maintenance are eliminated.
For these reason the initially mentioned communications network is supplied with power, at least during a period of time, through said at least one Net Terminal by means of said at least one equipment.
Said period of time is specially a power supply failure period and the Net Terminal comprises means to sense a power failure and means to switch power supply from subscriber side onto the network. Moreover, also the Line Terminal comprises means to sense a power failure and means to switch power supply from subscriber side.
Preferably, the equipment is one or several of moderns, telephones, telephone battery recharges, facsimile apparatus, computers and/or power supply of them.
Advantageously, the subscriber location includes a local power backup.
In one embodiment the power supply is substantially continues. The communications network is one of a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) or Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL).
in one embodiment, the arrangement is arranged to connect a mobile station of wireless communications network to said communications network when the mobile station supplies said communications network with power.
According to a method for supplying power in a communications network comprising a subscriber side and a provider side, said nodes of provider side are connected to said subscriber side through one or more Line Terminals and at least one equipment at said subscriber side are connected to said provider side through at least one Net Terminal. The method comprises the steps of supplying said communications network with power at least during a period of time through said at least one Net Terminal by means of said at least one equipment. It may also comprise the step of supplying power during a power supply failure period of substantially continuously.
To attract the subscribers to supply power to the network the method comprises creating an attraction value for a subscriber of the communications network to connect a device for supplying the communication network.